Runaway
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru wants an heir? Will the great youkai Lord find more then he is looking for? Will a young women's love cause her to runaway? Sesshomaru/Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I also do not own 'Runaway' By: Groove Coverage. Or any other song I might refer to.

**A/N:** This will be shorter then my other InuYasha story. I hope you enjoy it. Of course I'm not going by the actual InuYasha ending. Hehe. It would not be FanFiction if I did. I will be using the song 'Runaway' By: Groove Coverage later in this story, hence the name. I hope to keep Sessh in character. I'm sorry if he slips. It won't be too much, I hope. Well, enough babbling from me.

Happy Reading!

**Runaway**

It has been some years since Naraku's death. To a certain youkai Lord, it was as if Naraku was never living in the first place.

Sesshomaru still wondered his lands to make sure that everything was the way he wanted. Nothing more and nothing less. He was still allowing Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin to follow him. Yes, he was such a great Lord. He allowed these beings to be in his presence. They should be grateful.

That they were.

Jaken still hung on every word that escaped the lips of his Lord. He watched after the not so young Rin as he was told, even if he protested. He was still also very annoying. Nothing had changed. Nothing other then the fact that he had actually grown to care for the human girl as if she was a niece.

Ah-Un was still very protective of the girl that knew just were to scratch his heads. The two headed youkai loved the girl and would give it's life for her. He had proved that many times. Luckily, the child was always able to nurse his wounds and save his life. The youkai was grateful. He would not want the child to be sad over him.

As for the child Rin, she was no longer a child. She had grown into a woman that any male would be happy to marry... or even mate. She was very good at nursing wounds, sewing, cooking and even holding intellectual conversations. After all her years with the youkai Lord, she had picked up a few things.

:

As of late, the great youkai Lord had been thinking more and more about an heir. If he did not mate, then his land would go to his hanyou brother. The thought it's self-made the Lord want to shiver, but he refused to do something so weak.

It was late and his loyal followers were fast asleep. The youkai Lord, on the other hand, was deep in thought. He watched the sleeping form of Rin. She was in her early twenties. He assumed. 'Maybe I should just mate with her? She would allow my heir to be smart, handsome and even strong, for a hanyou.'

Sesshomaru thought about that for the remainder of the night. He did not need sleep as often as the others did, so one sleepless night would not kill him. When the others awoke the next day, Rin started the morning meal. Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin ate hungry and their Lord just watched.

Rin noticed that her Lord and protector was not eating and that he also seemed to be in deep thought. She had finished her meal and filled her bowl for seconds, but instead of eating it herself, she stood and walked over to Sesshomaru, who was leaning against a nearby tree.

Sesshomaru noticed the Rin was coming his way, but he did not move or even acknowledge her. He waited for her to speak before he looked up at her smiling face.

"M'Lord, would you like something to eat this morning?" Her voice was cheerful and her eyes sparkled in the early morning light.

Sesshomaru took the bowl the girl only to see her smile widen.

:

Night came quickly.

The stars brightly lit up the sky along with help from the crescent moon that hung high in the sky. The small group found a clearing that would do well for the night. After everyone had settled down, Sesshomaru took in the surroundings and he could hear and smell a hot spring near and thought that the girl would enjoy it. It had been awhile since he allowed her any luxuries.

"Jaken, you and Ah-Un watch the camp. Rin, come with me." Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and begin to walk with Rin close behind. He stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"M'Lord! Why do you take the girl into the woods? Is something amiss?" Jaken quickly froze from fear when he saw the glare from his Lord.

"When will you learn to not question me?" Sesshomaru was now in a bad mood and everyone knew.

Jaken decided not to anything else and walked over to Ah-Un and watched as his Lord and Rin walked into the dark forest.

:

Rin followed close behind her Lord and said nothing. She knew that he was upset and she did not want to get on his bad side. She knew that he had never hurt her, but she wanted to keep it that way. She had great respect for the youkai and wanted him to be in good spirits, always.

The two finally come to a clearing. Rin's eyes lit up as she saw a hot spring. It was beautiful. There were rocks surrounding the little spring and it was right beside a mountain. The mountain had a little waterfall flowing into the spring. The waterfall was not big, by any means, but it was still beautiful.

Sesshomaru almost frowned. '_How can she get so excited over a hot spring?_' Sesshomaru walked over to the girl. "Enjoy." He then walked over to a tree and sat so that his back was to her.

His voice might not have been soft, but just that one word made Rin smile. She would not have him change; he was perfect just the way he was. She then realized that she was day dreaming and decided that she should take her bath.

:

"I'm ready to go back now M'Lord." She smiled as she walked over to the youkai still sitting in the same place he had first sat down at.

Sesshomaru stood and looked at the girl, no women before him. He had been thinking the whole time and had made a decision. "Rin, you are going to be my mate and give me an heir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I also do not own 'Runaway' By: Groove Coverage. Or any other song I might refer to.

**A/N:** I know that the last chapter was short, but I thought that was the perfect place to stop. I know... I'm evil. Sorry if you hate me. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I love them!

Happy Reading!

:

Rin stood in front of her Lord with her mouth slightly gapping. She had lost her words and her breath. '_Did he really just ask me that? No, he told me I would. It was not even an order, it was a demand._'

Sesshomaru frowned at the expression of disbelieve on Rin's face. It was not becoming of a Lady and it made her look like Jaken. "Close your mouth." She did. "Never look like that in my presence again. It displeases me."

Rin watched as her Lord walked off back to Jaken and Ah-Un. She followed close behind, as she usually did. The past events still running freshly in her mind. However, she was brought from her thoughts when they had returned to their campsite.

Jaken ran over to the young women and shook his Staff at her. "You had better not have caused problems for M'Lord you ungrateful wench!"

"Jaken!"

The imp stopped and looked at his Lord. He knew not to say anything else. He walked over to a tree and settled down for the night and soon fell into a deep sleep.

:

It seemed that many hours had passed, but the events ran fresh in Rin's mind. '_Why did he say that? Does he have feelings for me? I don't know._' She sighed. '_I think he M'Lord just wants an heir._'

Sesshomaru had not been sleeping and knew that neither was Rin. His thoughts were on his earlier proposal. He assumed that was what also kept the young women awake at such a late hour. His thoughts, however, were rudely interrupted by a soft _sigh_ coming from the girl in question.

The youkai Lord held in a growl. '_Did she not want to be the one to bare the heir to all of the Western Lands? O'well. She was told that she would do so, so she will._' The youkai Lord allowed his mind to wonder and kept coming back to one thought. '_I guess I could have treated her with more respect._'

:

The sun was coming up above the trees in a beautiful display of colors. Neither the youkai Lord nor his female follower slept. Rin was the first to move. She stood and stretched to the sky as if it held all the answers to her long list of questions.

Sesshomaru watched her every move. It seemed that ever since he had spoken to her at the spring, he had seen her in a different light. She seemed to bring a warmth to his chest and he felt like he was going to be sick, but he did not hate this feeling of discomfort.

"Rin."

Rin turned at the sound of the soft, yet cold voice of her Lord. She knew that he was known for his cold and heartless demeanor, but she could not help but long to hear his voice. She had noticed four summers ago that she had fallen in love with his voice and soon after, his whole being.

"Yes, M'Lord." The young women ran to the one who literality held her life in his hands. She stopped mere inches before him and bowed. She knew that she would not make him mad if she did not bow, but she wanted to do whatever possible to she him how much she respected him.

"We will be leaving Jaken and Ah-Un for a few weeks. We will part from them after you finish your morning meal." With that last work, Sesshomaru walked over to the tree he had been sitting by throughout the night.

Rin did not know if she felt happy or just plain overjoyed. She would be spending time alone with her Lord. '_I hope that he does not regret spending time with me._' Yet, Rin was said at the thought of not seeing her two friends. Rin allowed her thoughts to wonder between those of happiness and sadness.

Sesshomaru held in a growl. He could sense the mixed emotions coming from the girl that would soon be his mate. He was not sure if she was truly all right with the decision he had made for her. He mentally kicked himself, but he actually wanted her to accept him as a mate.

'_Why should I care? This Sesshomaru can have any onna! She should be grateful._' He allowed his thoughts to wonder so much, that he did not notice that Rin and the other had finished their morning meal. That is, until he sensed Rin walking his way.

Sesshomaru stood and started to walk into the dense forest. Rin was close behind. Neither said a word. To tell the truth, both were enjoying the comfortable silence.

:

The couple had been traveling for almost half the day. Sesshomaru could sense that Rin was growing very tired. He growled softly and stopped. They had made their way into a clearing. "We rest here." Sesshomaru was hopping to get a little farther. He could tell that there was a hot spring close by and wanted to make it there before night fall.

Rin let out a small sigh and sat on the edge of a fallen tree. Her curiosity had been tugging at her mind since they had left the others. She just could not hold it in any longer. "May I ask why we are spending this time together, M'Lord?"

Sesshomaru walked over to his companion and sat down on the ground in front of her. "I brought you here so that we could become mates. I would not allow such a thing to happen with the others around."

Rin lowered her head. His voice was colder then she thought was possible. This was not what she thought would happen. He really did plan to take her without having any feelings for her, but she really did not mind. She just wanted to be close to him. She just wished that he would return the feelings.

Sesshomaru felt her disappointment. "You are disappointed." It was more of a statement then a question.

Rin's headshot up and met his golden eyes. "No, I could never be disappointed in you, M'Lord!" She turned her head away. She felt as if she had just disrespected the great youkai before her.

Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger under her chin and moved her face to look at him. "You want me to want you. Am I correct?" He locked her in a gaze that he knew she would not be able to tear away from. He saw and smelled the salt tears that formed at the corners of her eyes. She nodded and he continued. "I will tell you that I want you tonight."

Sesshomaru stood. "There is a hot spring near. That will be the place for us to mate." Sesshomaru started to walk and he felt her come behind him. "We will not return to the others until you are with pup."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I also do not own 'Runaway' By: Groove Coverage. Or any other song I might refer to.

**A/N:** I must say... I'm not too happy with the review/hits ratio. I hate that it has come to this, but I will not continue if I don't get reviews. If I get at least one review, I will write another chapter, but the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come. Thanks again to those who do take the time to review. Oh, and the song will be put into the story very soon. I'm just waiting for the right time. Thanks again for reading.

Happy Reading!

:

Rin was in awe. The hot spring that her Lord led her to, was almost just like the last. The one thing that made this spring more beautiful, was the flowers. There were flowers everywhere.

Rin was so excited, that she could not help herself. She ran past her Lord and soon to be mate, just so she could smell all the wonderful smells that nature had to give her.

She felt as if she was the only person in the world.

She loved it.

Then hated it.

She did not want to be the only one to live in this heaven. She wanted to be here with her Lord and protector. She spun around and saw that he was walking towards her and she greeted him with a smile. "M'Lord, this place is wonderful. Thank you for bringing me here."

Sesshomaru held back the smirk that dared to play on his lips. '_If she is this much __**pleasure**__ now, just wait until later tonight._' He walked as if he was floating on air. His large frame dwarfed her petite one. He placed a clawed hand under her chin and held her face so that their eyes could meet. "You are mine."

With that being said, Sesshomaru lowered his cold lips onto her warm ones. The kiss was gentle, yet held a fire that caused Rin's knees to buckle under her. When Sesshomaru noticed this, he smirked and wrapped his unused arm around her waist and held her close.

The kiss deepened and he could hear her small moans of pleaser. He was thrilled that she responded this way to just a kiss and could not wait to see what his touch could do.

Rin's mind was clear, all but one thought. His' words kept running through her mind. '_You are mine._' Her heart melted. She was not sure if he truly just wanted her to give him a pup or if there was another reason to why he had said such a thing. Either way, she did not care. The only thing she wanted was to be here in his arms, forever.

As if he knew her thoughts and wanted to tease her, he pulled away. "You please this Sesshomaru."

:

When Rin awoke the next day, the sun was high in the sky. She knew that half the day had already passed her by. "Why did I sleep so late?" She asked herself as images passed through her mind: his soft hands, his cold kisses that soon turned into fire, his words that were few and far between and... his eyes.

Rin felt her body grow warm. His eyes will forever be burned into her mind. She never thought that the cold amber pool could warm so much. The emotions she knew he was trying to hide and felling miserable. The one thing that she remembered most, was that his eyes flashed red. At first, she thought that she had displeased her Lord. His eyes only turned red when he was in a furry and his demon instincts took over his logical thought.

Then he bit her.

The pain was sharp and fearful, but as quick as it came, it left and was replaced with the most wonderful feeling of pleaser. Rin felt like she was going to turn into flames as her mind went over last night's events. She also remembered that they did not part from their intimate dance until the sky started to lighten and the sun started to rise.

Sesshomaru had been sitting under a nearby tree. He thought many times to wake his mate so that he could take her yet again, but stopped himself. He wondered why he would have such thought. '_She is already with pup. I could smell it not too long after she fell asleep.'_ The great youkai Lord frowned slightly and closed his eyes. He willed himself not to think about last night's previous events, and found that he was succeeding.

After a few hours of controlling his thought, the Lord began to smell the heavenly sent that Rin had given off all of the previous night. He held back a growl and allowed the burning sensation to engulf his whole being. He felt like he wanted to roar up to the heavens, but held it in. Sesshomaru felt that he had to get his mind to stop playing tricks on him, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that Rin was awake.

Her back was to him, but he could tell that she was lost in her thoughts. He could also tell that his mind was not playing tricks on him. The divine scent was coming from his mate. '_She must be thinking about what happened._' The youkai Lord could not hold back the smirk that played on his lips. He loved the idea that she was his. He had her body, mind and heart.

Sesshomaru felt that the distance between them was too much.

The youkai Lord stood and walked soundlessly over to his mate. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and smirked at the gasp of surprise and then her sudden spike in arousal.

He walked over to the hot spring. Once they were in the hot water, he let her down so that she was standing facing him. He slowly began to undress her and then himself. He looked at her and his eyes flashed red. He quickly closed them and slowed his breathing. He did not want to loose control. She was with pup. He did not need to give into these urges.

Rin could tell that her Lord and mate was holding back his emotions and instincts. She figured that he did not want to force her into anything or did not want to hurt her. She did not want him to hold back when it came to her. She knew that he would never hurt her or cause her pain.

She closed the small gap between their exposed bodies. She placed her small hands on his broad chest and laid her head against his warm skin. She did not look up into his eyes, yet she tried to get her point across in words. "I'm yours, M'Lord. Do with me as you will."

Sesshomaru was less then shocked at what she said. He knew what she had to be thinking. She had been at his side for years and he knew what she meant. He looked down and saw that she was not looking at him.

He growled.

He placed one arm around her small frame and he used his other hand to move her to face him. "As you wish."

:

Each day seemed to pass just as the last. They seemed to fall into a routine. Rin would wake up late because they _danced_ all night long. They would spend the first few hours when she awoke in the spring. Rin would eat a meal. Sesshomaru would watch her every move. Rin would play in the flowers. They would spend some more time in the spring and then would dance the dance that called to the both of them like a moth to a flame.

However, this day would be different. When Rin awoke from her well deserved rest, her Lord instructed her to eat her meal and then bathe. "We will be going back to the others."

Sesshomaru could feel the disappointment that she would no longer be with him... here. He could also tell that she was happy to be able to see her friends again. Sesshomaru, however, knew that her happiness would not last for long.

Once they returned to the others, things would be back to the way they once were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I also do not own 'Runaway' By: Groove Coverage. Or any other song I might refer to.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if I sounded a little... bitchy about the reviews I was receiving. I guess I was just a little upset about some things in my personal life and I was taking them out on all of you wonderful readers. I would like to thank those who are kind enough to read _and_ review. It means a lot. Thank you very much.

As for what happens after they mate... I think I will stick with what is expected.

I think I might have gone a little OOC in this chapter. I'm sorry, but it fit with the story. Please don't flame me too much. hehe. I'll try and have him back to _normal_ soon.

Any who...Some might be worried that Sesshomaru might go and '_demate_' poor little Rin. (Thank TJcat01 for the term '_demate_') I guess that's just something you will have to wait and see. I know, I can be so mean. I'm also a tease. I don't go into great detail when it coming to the lovemaking. I like to leave it open for you to allow your minds to wonder.

Well, enough ranting from me.

Happy Reading!

:

Rin walked a few steps behind her mate. Ever since they started their journey back to the others, he seemed to treat her as just his ward. She knew that he would not be as open as he was at the spring, but he acted as if nothing had ever happened.

She subconsciously ran her had along the left side of her neck. She could feel the slight raise in her skin. She knew that that was where her Lord had bitten her. What shocked her, was the face that there was not two holes where his fangs had entered, but a crescent moon. She did not know anything on youkai matting, but she figured that it was the same mark as on her Lord's forehead.

Rin allowed her mind to wonder once again. She did not feel any different, but she assumed that she was with child. '_He said that we would not leave until I was with pup. I guess that means I'm going to have his baby!_' She was excited at the thought. To be able to have a child that was hers and his. Nothing could make her any happier then she was at that moment. Unless he would turn around and kiss her like he did the past week.

Sesshomaru growled low in the back of his throat. '_That smell..._' He could tell that Rin was thinking yet again about their matting. That seemed to be the only thing she thought about. He smirked at the thought of being able to do this to her. He used all of his strength to keep his thoughts clear. '_I got what I want. Why am I allowing her to take over my mind and body?_'

"M'Lord!"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly at the sight of Jaken. The imp ran over until her he a mere two feet in front of the great youkai. "I take it all is well, Jaken."

"Yes, M'Lord. Our days were uneventful." The imp looked around his Lord to the quite young women behind him and back to Sesshomaru. "Was your trip satisfactory?"

Sesshomaru just walked over to a tree on the other end of the clearing. He sat down and closed his eyes, yet not allowing sleep or his thoughts to overcome him.

Jaken turned his attention to Rin and was about to badger her about her him with their Lord, but stopped before the first word left his mouth. '_He has marked her!?_' Jaken stared wide mouth at the mark on her neck.

Rin noticed that Jaken seemed to be in a haze and was concerned. "Master Jaken?"

Jaken snapped out of his trance like state and shook his head violently. "Stupid wench! Don't call me _Master_! You are a Lady now. You should act like it." The imp crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to where the small fire pit resided.

**:**

Later that night, Rin found it hard to sleep. Jaken and Ah-Un were asleep, she was sure, and she hoped that her Lord and mate would be well awake. She needed to be closer to him. Even if they did not dance. Just to be held in his arms or to even be able to touch him. She felt as if she was going to die if she was not closer to him.

Rin soundlessly stood and made her way over to her, what appeared, to be sleep youkai Lord and mate. She smiled to herself. '_I guess he really is asleep. I hope he is not angry in the morning. I'm sure he will understand._'

Rin sat down beside her Lord and was about to lean against his towering form when she noticed that he was glaring at her with his colder then ice eyes. "M'Lord! I'm sorry. I just wanted to be near you."

Sesshomaru knew that mates could not stand to be apart from each other, he was also feeling the distance was too great, but knew that limits needed to be set. "If you are lonely... Sleep with Ah-Un."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. '_He really does not love me._'

"Move. Now." His voice was dangerously low and colder then winter.

**:**

The next morning Rin awoke next to the sleeping form of Ah-Un. She smiled slightly, but it soon faded as she remembered her encounter the previous night. '_What can I do to make him happy? Maybe if I was more of a Lady? Master, I mean Jaken will teach me. I know he will._'

With thoughts of becoming a Lady that would make her Lord proud, Rin approached the imp that she once called Master. "Jaken. I would like for you to teach me how to be a proper Lady."

Sesshomaru was in his usual spot with his eyes closed when he heard his mate's request. He opened one eye and watched as the imp started to tell her the basics that all Ladies need to know. He also informed her of the bonds between mates.

"You are saying that I will now live the life span of a youkai?" Her eyes were wide in wonderment and excitement. "That means that I will be able to spend more him with M'Lord."

Jaken sighed. "Yes, but you don't have to call him Lord if you do not wish. He is your mate now! You can call him by name."

"Jaken."

Jaken turned to his Lord who was still sitting in the same place as before. "Y-Yes, M'Lord?"

"She is your Lady and _my_ mate. Treat her with the same respect that you show me. I will not allow you to talk to her in that manner. She will call me Lord if she so wishes."

All four were shocked at the great youkai's words. No one more shocked then the Lord himself, but he did not show it. "Yes, M'Lord."

"Now take Ah-Un and go to the nearest village. The new Lady of the Western Lands will not be dressed in such attire."

"Yes, M'Lord!"

The imp and two-headed dragon were soon gone.

Rin thought that this was a good time to talk with her Lord. He seemed to show that he did in face care fir her. '_Why else would he talk to Jaken like that?_'

Rin walked over to her mate and leaned close to his sitting form. He wanted to kiss his cold lips and taste the fire that they would bring. She slowly leaned closer and was stopped by a pair of clawed hands on her shoulder.

"Don't think about it and you wont want to do it."

Rin's eyes started to fog over as she held back her tears. Her heart was telling her that she needed to stand up for what she wanted and needed for once. Yet, her mind was still loyal to the great Lord and she wanted to do as he said.

_I wanna know the structure of your heart  
Why do you tear my broken soul apart.  
Is it a dream or my reality ?  
Love comes without a live-time warranty._

Rin looked into his icy orbs and found that she could not hold herself back anymore. "Why!? Why are you doing this? When we were alone you wanted me. I could feel it. Now you treat me like the plague." her tears were slowly streaming down her pale face, but her voice was as strong as her gaze.

The great youkai stood and glared down at his mate as he growled. "You shall not talk to this Sesshomaru in that tone! Know your place."

Rin almost stood on her toes so that she would appear closer to him in height, but knew that it would be no use. "I do know my place! It's by your side. You are my mate and I respect and _love_ you."

_Oh, oh, oh, I want to run away  
You told me nothing else but lies,  
I'm singing...  
Oh, oh, oh, I try to run away  
Cause I just want to live my life  
I'm singing...  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to run away  
As long as you are by my side  
I'm singing...  
Oh, oh, oh, I try to run away  
But I can't find a place to hide  
_

"I never told you to _love_ me and I never said that I _loved_ you!" The Lord had lost his patience. She was causing his demon blood to boil. Yet, he was finding this new side of her was having an even greater effect on his body and mind as he pictured her under him in the moonlight in an open field.

"You chose me. We could make each other happy. Neither of us would have to be alone again. We could go up to heaven and never leave the ground. I'm yours and no one can take me away. Please, allow me to love you and make you happy." Rin had calmed down a little. She focused more on his happiness and needs.

_No I'm not your f second choice  
No I'm not turning down my voice  
Until you understand there's nothing to command  
Until you realize that we could touch the skies  
Can you feel it's out of control can you feel there's nothing at all._

Sesshomaru growled once again. "This Sesshomaru needs an heir. That is all I want from you. nothing more, nothing less." He turned his back to her to show that he was done with her and her little tantrum.

This only caused her fire to be lit once again with renewed flames. "_No_! I refuse to believe that. If an heir were the case, you would have found a youkai onna. Everyone knows that _The Great Youkai Lord of the Western lands_ hates human and would never mate with one. I refuse to believe you."

"Believe what you wish."

With that, she watched as he walked into the woods. Rin fell to her knees and allowed her tears to fall. "I just want to runaway, but I can't. I need to be by his side. I love him, why can't he just return my feelings?"

_Oh, oh, oh, I want to run away  
You told me nothing else but lies,  
I'm singing...  
Oh, oh, oh, I try to run away  
Cause I just want to live my life  
I'm singing...  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to run away  
As long as you are by my side  
I'm singing...  
Oh, oh, oh, I try to run away  
But I can't find a place to hide _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I also do not own 'Runaway' By: Groove Coverage. Or any other song I might refer to.

**A/N:** Wow... This has become more popular then I thought it would. I thought that '_If She Only Knew_' was well liked...

This story is also longer then I first planned. So many liked it that I just could not bring myself to end it. I guess that's why it's becoming so long. Let me know if you think I should wrap this one up or not.

Thanks again to those who review. It means a lot. I'm sorry this chapter did not come out any sooner. I just had a couple different ways to do it and I hope I picked the right one.

Well...

Happy Reading!

**:**

Rin allowed herself to cry freely for a few hours. She was exhausted. never in her life had she cried so hard for so long. Her chest hurt, not only from her violent fits of tears, but also from her heartbreak. She finally knew where she stood and would have to live with that knowledge.

She was just to give him an heir. '_Nothing more... Nothing less..._'

Unknowing to the young women, a pair of amber orbs had never left her trembling form since her first tear drop fell.

At first he wondered why he even bothered to stay and watch her. He wanted to make sure that she did not do something stupid and that she did not try and runaway liked she had said she wanted to do. Then the answer came to him...

The bonds of matting.

What else could it be? He was a powerful youkai Lord. He had no use for _these feelings_, especially for a human. He could not possible _love_ her as she said she had _loved_ him. He would not allow it.

A growl threatened to escape his lips, but he held it in. '_This matting is more then it's worth. I think I'm starting to loose my mind._'

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted when he saw his mate stand. She walked over to the small fire pit and started a fire. Sesshomaru frowned before he could stop himself. There was no need for a fire. There was no cool breeze. No food to prepare. No night sky.

The great youkai Lord turned his nose up to the air and inhaled deeply. Her sweet aroma filled his senses and the frown was on his handsome feature once again.

Before the Lord knew what he was doing, he walked out into the clearing and pick Rin up bridal style. He walked over to the place that he had rejected her the night before. He held her close to his form and looked down into her wide-eyed expression with his emotionless one.

'_Did he just do that? I think I'm dreaming. Yes I must be dreaming._'

"You have made yourself sick." His voice was as cold as ever, but his touch was warm and tender. His eyes softened slightly, but his face held the stone cold look he was infamous for.

"M'Lord." Rin's voice was soft and full of surprise, but that did not stop her from reaching a small hand to lightly touch the side of his cheek. A pleasing smile spread across her face when he instinctively closed his eyes and leaned into his gentle touch.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when her warm touch left his cheek. He looked down at his mate to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He could smell that the fever was growing and he cursed her under his breath for allowing herself to fall into this condition.

**:**

Sesshomaru spend the next few hours staring at Rin and questioning how human could be so weak, wondering what was taking Jaken so long and why he had acted the way he did. Surely he had more control then that?

Sesshomaru held in his growl when he felt her stir in his arms, he also held in the urge to the mark that he had given her. That just made him want to growl even more. '_How has this human done something like this to this Sesshomaru?_'

"M'Lord?" Rin's voice was soft and weak. Her eyes were also filled with confusion. '_Why is he holding me? I already know that he does not love me..._'

Rin's words were cut short when her mate's ever-cold voice caused her to give him her full attention. "You have a fever." He turned his head to look up at the darkening sky. "I guess that's what happens to weak humans who don't take care of themselves."

Rin smiled softly. '_Maybe he does care... Maybe he just does not want or know how to show it... I can live with that._'

Sesshomaru looked down and saw that she had a smile on her face. "Don't get use to this."

**:**

A little while later, Sesshomaru was in his usual position under a tree and Rin was sitting beside the fire. She had slept in her Lord's arm almost most of the after noon and now it was growing dark.

As Rin allowed her mind to wonder she heard something coming out of the woods. It was Jaken and Uh-Ah. Rin smiled and started to stand so that she could greet her two friends.

"Rin. Don't."

Rin looked over to Sesshomaru and frowned slightly, but let out a heavy sigh and then coughed a little before turning to look at her two youkai friends. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

Jaken was a little taken aback by his Lord telling his new Lady not to approach him, but understood when she started to cough. What he was not sure about, was why.

"Yes, yes. Here." Jaken handed her one of the new kimonos that he had purchased. "Everything else is over on Ah-Un." With that, Jaken sat down and started to make a potion that would help Rin with her cough and fever he assumed she had.

Rin, on the other hand, looked at the silk kimono in her hand. It was in one word, beautiful. it was done in the same colors as the one she wore, but was more fitting for a lady. It was white in color, but had orange flowers with green stems and a green sash. It was lightweight so that it would be easy to move around while traveling.

Rin looked up when she saw the imp walk towards her with a small cup. She took it gratefully and nodded her head before she drank the bitter liquid. "Thank you, Jaken. For everything."

**:**

The next morning, Rin was feeling much better. Her cough was gone and her fever was very slight. She even had pleasant dreams about her Lord expressing his undying love for her. She also wore the new kimono that Jaken had given her the night before.

'_This is going to be a good day. I just know it!_'

Rin was sitting on the back of Ah-Un while Sesshomaru and Jaken walked on foot. The sun was high in the sky and Rin was amazed at the beauty it brought into the darkened forest. As the sun shown through the trees, she watched as it gave an angelic glow to the youkai Lord that walked before her.

Sesshomaru could sense the different in her scent as he felt her eyes on him. The same heavenly smell that caused him to take her over and over when they had matted. It was the same smell that caused him to act unlike himself.

Sesshomaru felt himself fighting a loosing battle.

**:**

After walking a until almost sunset and fighting to keep himself calm, Sesshomaru told the others to stop for the night. After he watched them have their evening meal and saw them settle down for the night, he sighed a breath of relief.

'_Now, I can clear my thoughts._'

The thought no sooner left his mind than he noticed that his mate was in fact not settling down, but walking towards him. The great youkai held in his growl as his own body started to betray him. He was really starting to feel the effects of the bond between them. It had been to long since he _really_ held her.

"Don't make me repeat myself. You _know_ what this Sesshomaru said last time."

Rin felt shivers go down her spin at the coldness of his voice, but she knew she had to stand strong. "I do." She paused as she sat on his lap and waited for him to either push her away or to hold her tight. Instead, she did nothing. So, she continued, "I also believe that you remember our little argument."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. He moved one of his arms around her back and the other under her legs. He stood and started to walk into the dark forest. The youkai smirked slightly at the confused and slightly frightened look on Rin's face.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I also do not own 'Runaway' By: Groove Coverage. Or any other song I might refer to.

**A/N:** Sorry that the last chapter was a little confusing. I hope this one is better. I will let you know now that I'm working on finishing this one up. Maybe one more chapter. It's longer then I originally was going to make it, but I'm just not doing it justice anymore.

Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot.

Happy Reading!

**:**

Sesshomaru said nothing as he carried his Rin through the dense forest. Once they were far enough away from the others that he knew they would not be able to disturb them, he stopped. The forest was still dense, but there was enough room to move around and allow him to do what he needed to do.

Sesshomaru placed Rin on her feet and when she turned around to ask him what was going on, he quickly found her lips and kissed her passionately. He smirked into her sweet lips as she quickly and hungrily returned his passion.

He moved quickly, but gently, so that she was pinned against one of the nearby trees. The great Lord pulled away slightly to look at the desire filling his mate's eyes. He felt his inner youkai taking over his thoughts and his body as his eyes flickered red and he once again began his aggressive, yet gentle assault on her lips and soon her body.

**:**

Rin walked just behind her mate as they walked back to the camp that they had left hours ago. The sky was just starting to lighten and she knew that the others would be awaking soon. She was tired from the long sleepless night, yet still felt the gentle touches of her mate and that thought kept her spirits high and still able to walk without complaint.

Once back to the camp, Sesshomaru walked over to the tree he had sat down at the night before and watched as his little mate took place beside a sleeping Ah-Un. Just as she closed her eyes and was going to allow herself some well deserved sleep, Jaken let out a rather loud yawn alerting the others that he was now awake.

Rin's eyes snapped open and to frowned slightly. '_It looks like I will not be getting any sleep today._'

Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed, but did not allow sleep to overtake him. Instead, he listened to the sounds and movements of those around him. He could just barely hear the soft undertone of a growl as Jaken yawned louder then needed. He heard the little imp move around preparing the morning meal, while Ah-Un listened to Rin as she told the old youkai about how the next time they come across a nice flower field, she would make a wreath for each of his heads.

**:**

After the morning meal, the small group started to walk around the Western Lands once again. After a few short hours, the great Lord Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and growled quietly as a clumsy Jaken ran into the back of his legs.

"You will stay here for awhile." His voice was it's usual calm and held no emotion. "I will return shortly." With that, Sesshomaru started to walk once again, but was stopped at the annoying sound behind him.

"But M'Lord!" Jaken's voice was as shrill as ever and Sesshomaru had to try not to shiver at the annoying sound.

"Do not question This Sesshomaru."

With that, the small group of three watched their Lord and Master walk away into the dense forest. Jaken coughed and turned to Rin, who was sitting on Ah-Un. "Don't wonder off, girl."

Rin smiled sweetly and jumped off of her two-headed friend. "What would M'Lord say to you speaking to his Lady in such a manner, _Jaken_." Rin giggled when she saw the little green imp go white for a split second and then turn back to his normal green color, only to shake with anger.

"Listen here, _Girl_! I will show you the respect that you deserve. As of now, you don't deserve _**any**_!"

Rin started to laugh and turned to walk into the dense forest, in the same direction that her mate had headed. After only walking a few feet, she walked into a big clearing that was filled with flowers of all sorts.

Rin's eyes grew wide at the site before her. She felt as if she could never leave. The sight and smell was taking her to her own little world. With the thought of her Lord and Love, along with the thoughts of her two friends, Rin started to pick the flowers the she would make into wreaths and other such things.

As Rin sat in the middle of the flower covered field for what felt like hours. Her smile never left her mouth. '_I love it here. I just wish that M'Lord was here with me._' The young woman let out a small sigh at the thought of her 'cold-hearted' mate. '_I'm still not sure of his feelings for me... That is... if he has any._'

Rin was so lost in her own thoughts that she never noticed the youkai that appeared behind her petite body. That was, until he ran a clawed hand gently across her back. The young Lady of the West almost jumped out of her skin, but only smiled.

"M'Lord, is that you?" The young girl was so excited to see her lover that when she turned and was met with a pair of black, heartless eyes, she screamed and tried to move as far away as she could from the strange youkai before her.

"My, what do we have here?" His voice was low and cold. He turned his head slightly to the heavens above and inhaled deeply. "I see that our Great Lord Sesshomaru is following in his father's steps. I guess that I should be on my knees, since you _are_ My Lady." The youkai took a step closer and smelled the air once again. "And also a pup?" A wicked smile creped across his twisted face. "I guess that today is not as bad as I once thought it would be."

Rin tried to keep her body from shaking. '_Where are you M'Lord?_' "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The youkai's smile only grew at the smell of her fear. "I want revenge. Your _mate_ slaughtered my clan only hours ago. Now, I shall do the same to you. _My Lady_."

Rin watched in horror as the youkai raised his clawed hand and was ready to strike her. She held her breath and closed her eyes. '_Please, M'Lord! Save me and our child!_'

Rin heard a grunt and then a loud thud. She slowly opened her tear-filled eyes to see her attacker, lifeless on the ground before her. The young woman slowly raised her head and saw her Love walking towards her. She could not help herself, she just had to run to him, even if he was to push her away, she needed to be close to him.

Sesshomaru stopped his slow pace towards his mate when he saw her stand and run towards him. At first, he did nothing when she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest. He could smell the saltiness of her tears. That was all it took for him to place his arms around her and lean down so that his face was in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled the mark that he had given her and inhaled her scent to make sure that she and his heir were not harmed while he was gone.

The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands stood like that while the sky become darker and the sun begin to set. If one was to witness such an event, one would think that The almighty Sesshomaru was _in love_ with the human girl that he had taken as his mate and lover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I also do not own 'Runaway' By: Groove Coverage. Or any other song I might refer to.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to finally put this up. I have not been in much of a writing mood and I was in hopes to make this a great ending for and OK story. Well, I waited and nothing ever come to me, but I knew that I needed to put this up for those of you who really wanted to finish it.

I'm sorry that it's not the greatest, but at least you will have closure. It's very short, but it's an ending.

Thanks again for sticking it out with me. I think that if I write anything else, it will be a one-shot. lol.

Happy Reading!

**:**

Some say that love can cause the coldest of hearts to melt. Some may also say the love can drive someone away. As for the Lord and the Lady of the Western Lands? They say the love can never be described, nor can it be the cause for the choices that one makes.

**:**

It had been almost fifty years since Lord Sesshomaru took Rin as his mate. Through those long years, Rin had given birth to three sons and two little girls. Their oldest was a son who is in so many ways just like his father and will one day himself be called the Lord of all the Western Lands.

Rin has many times wanted to run from her troubles, her fears and her mate, but when she has these thoughts, she knows that he will once come to find her and bring her back. At times, she feels that he knows when she feels this way. For when she does, he seems to tell her that he has nothing better to do and will allow her the honor to share his bed with him once more.

Even though they sleep in the same bed every night and almost _share _said bed almost every night (for some reason The Great Lord may come up with), These nights are extra special. A side of the Lord comes out that only Rin has seen and only Rin will ever see.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru has not become an overly sensitive male who can not go one moment without telling his mate that he loves her and can't stand to be without her by his side. He has not told his half-brother that he welcomes him into his home and will be there for him when he needs him. He has not slowed his attempts to relieve his brother of his father's fang. In fact, he has recruited his eldest son to also try and retrieve the sword as well.

The great youkai Lord never become what most would call a great father. He never engaged in activities that would allow a softer side to show. He did however, teach them all how to fight, how to hunt and how to demand the respect that they deserved.

**:**

One might not see them as the best family or one that is perfect, but to them, the Lords and Ladies of the West would not ask for anything to change.


End file.
